Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 8 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 3 } $
Solution: $ = 3 \times 8 + 6 \times 10 $ $ = 24 + 6 \times 10 $ $ = 24 + 60 $ $ = 84 $